


абсолютно-точно-не-друг

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, UST, долгий краш бермуды в реборна, почти свадьба, реборн среди вендиче
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Бермуда исчезает, оставляя на столе такое простенькое кольцо из серого металла, на котором даже не на итальянском — на латыни написано короткое «Sol».
Relationships: Bermuda Von Veckenschtein/Reborn
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Обида и непонимание — настолько страшные эмоции, что своим гомоном затмевают даже холодный рассудок. Впрочем, Бермуда фон Вихтенштайн особой холодностью и не славился. Навевающим ужас внешним видом? Да. Безразличием? Ни в коем случае.

Перед ним стоит человек, которого он _вновь_ хочет заиметь себе в друзья, и этот человек его совсем не помнит. Чертова гордость, заставившая когда-то лучшего киллера современности попросить стереть себе воспоминания о себе до того, как он ступил на путь аркобалено.

Чертов шаман, которому явно было смешно, когда он рискнул вернуть ему их все.

Реборн щурит свои черные глаза и говорит:

— Я не собираюсь говорить с тем, кто уже однажды рискнул от меня избавиться.

— Утрируешь, — спокойно отвечает Бермуда. Ему даже совсем немного страшно, потому что давно на него не смотрели так обвиняюще, так обличающе, так унижающе. С тех самых пор, когда Реборн пропал с радаров, а потом оказался очередной марионеткой в игре Шахматноголового. Бермуда всегда подозревал, что такое сильное Солнце когда-нибудь да заберут.

— Ты даже не пытался вернуть мне хоть какие-то воспоминания все эти годы, а теперь заявляешь, что я очень тебе нужен. Никакого утрирования.

— Это было невозможно. А я не всесилен. Тем более, ты бы не поверил в то, что в своей… — пауза, — жизни когда-то был связан со мной.

— Я не был с тобой связан, — раздраженно хмурится Реборн, звонко клацнув зубами. — Сколько бы раз ты ни предлагал, я всегда тебе отказывал. И сейчас буду отказывать

— Из-за обиды?

— Из принципа.

Мужчина вздыхает, Мрак внутри даже не шелохнется под избытком чувств, а уже остывающая звезда рядом бесится так, что готова взорваться в свой последний раз в любую секунду.

— Что, по-твоему, я должен был сделать? Притащить в Вендикаре? Разрушить только-только появившуюся стабильность в твоей жизни? Ты всегда хотел обучать своему мастерству — и вот, у тебя уже два Неба в подмастерье. — Бермуда делает шаг вперед — и замирает, когда с щелчком у его лба оказывается пистолет. — Я дал тебе шанс на новую жизнь, из-за которого ты и просил стереть все, что было до этого.

— Я попросил убрать воспоминания, чтобы не понимать, какой это был позор — попасться на такую разводку этого клоуна! — все же вспыляет Реборн, но тут же моментально берет себя в руки. — Так или иначе ты ошибся. Можешь уходить.

Фон Вихтенштайн наблюдает за перевоплощением Леона и вспоминает, как много-много лет назад наткнулся на мальчишку, который только ступил на тропу убийцы. И не было никаких хамелеонов, никаких глупых влюбленностей в нечеловеческую женщину — только восхищение в огромных ребяческих глазах тем, что Вендиче уже столетиями следят за порядком в теневом мире.

«А когда я вырасту, я смогу присоединиться?»

Смешно. Когда Реборн вырос, он раз за разом отмахивался от подобных вопросов.

Реборн терпеть не мог ответственность и не желал знать, какие преступления может совершить человек. Ему вполне в обоих случаях хватало себя.

— Если я извинюсь, то смогу остаться?

Бермуда не уточняет: в жизни ли или сейчас, в этой комнате, куда забрался киллер и глушил ужасную мигрень от воскреснувших образов алкоголем.

— Если ты останешься, все будет дерьмово, — трет виски мужчина и вздыхает, прикрыв глаза. Все знают, что «Реборн» не был знаком с Бермудой фон Вихтенштайном до сражений аркобалено. Никто не знает того, что на самом деле они были знакомы слишком уж хорошо.

Наверное, Реборн мог бы считать его другом, если бы не такое кидалово.

Наверное, Бермуда претендует на место поближе, чем друг.

— Жизнь одного из Вендиче не настолько плоха.

— По сравнению с Адом? Возможно.

— Но куда ты пойдешь, когда твои ученики уже выросли и встали на свои посты? — стакан в руке киллера трескается от внезапного давления. — Я предлагаю тебе место в этом мире.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — вздергивает брови Реборн. — У меня достаточно дел и денег, чтобы прекрасно жить так, как это было раньше.

— Возможно мне показалось, но убивать по заказу легкие цели для тебя — то еще удовольствие.

— Возможно, тебе сейчас кажется, что ты не зарываешься, но это не так.

Бермуда на пробу делает один шаг. И еще. Не встречая сопротивления, кладет ладонь на затянутое дорогой тканью плечо. От нее несет холодом. Плечо такое горячее, будто готово обжечь. Но погладить все равно хочется:

— Я все равно буду ждать тебя столько, сколько потребуется, — говорит он, проведя пальцами вдоль трицепса и до запястья. — Говорят, если человек твой, он всегда к тебе вернется.

Бермуда исчезает, оставляя на столе такое простенькое кольцо из серого металла, на котором даже не на итальянском — на латыни написано короткое «Sol».

Как только Реборн его наденет, то звезда в груди будет стынуть в разы сильнее.

Как только Реборн его наденет, между самым отвратительным Небом — а Бермуда все-таки был именно им много веков назад — и ним создастся та самая связь, которая скрепляет всякого босса с хранителем.

Бермуда говорит про себя «как только», потому что Реборн всегда забывает о том, что вся его сущность так и норовит влипнуть в передряги, из которых черт лишь найдет выход.

Бермуда готов стать самой долгой передрягой для того, кому _вновь_ хочет стать

абсолютно-точно-не-другом.


	2. Chapter 2

Мафиози безоговорочно попадают прямиком в Ад после своей смерти, как бы ни чтили Омерту. Реборн смотрит на кольцо, лежащее на ладони, уже который день и вновь цокает языком, и закидывает его в карман.

Раздражает.

— Реборн, это что, тебе кто предложение сделал, а ты в раздумьях? — насмешливо интересуется Колоннелло, склоняясь поближе к старому другу. Скалится, показывая крепкие белые зубы. Чуть ли не сверкают при свете.

— Да, — коротко отзывается киллер, заставляя поперхнуться, и отворачивается к окну. Его ученики выучились. Его работа правда закончилась, и теперь стало скучно. Он действительно, что ли, настолько предсказуем?

«Я просто знаю тебя», — звучит голосом Бермуды в голове: «Знаю тебя лучше, чем все они вместе взятые».

Как же высокомерно звучит, будто ты не знаешь этого, чертов ублюдок.

— Семпай, вы, того, не шутите? — Скалл спрашивает неуверенно и явно не собирается помогать задыхающемуся Колоннелло. Что же, земля пулей. — А… Э… кто?

Так же, как и Скалл — помогать Колоннелло, Реборн совсем не собирается отвечать Скаллу на его глупые вопросы.

Что он получит от того, что присоединится к Виндиче, у которых явно больше лет за спиной, нежели чем у него? Что он потеряет от того, если присоединится?

Если в Вендикаре холодно, он не вытерпит, он терпеть не может холод. А если там сыро, то он вообще не сможет дышать. Реборн ищет отговорку на все, что может, потому, что ему, видимо, нечем заняться. Собственные мысли в слишком большом количестве для того, кто собирается отказать, раздражают.

Если в Вендикаре… омерзительно, просто омерзительно, ему нужно перестать думать об этом куске металла.

Реборн злобно фырчит себе под нос, практически не вглядываясь перебирая папки с заданиями — самый лучший недеструктивный способ решения проблемы. Для него, не для всех тех, на кого в итоге направлена пушка.

— Реборн, — Тсунаеши звучит как-то совсем неуверенно, не так, как положено звучать Дечимо Вонголе. — Мне… можно поздравлять?

Слухи в мафии распространяются быстрее, чем в доме престарелых, особенно если это слух о лучшем в мире убийце и он частично его подтвердил.

— Я еще не отказал.

— Э?

Савада моргает, Реборн подцепляет связку бумаг потолще (так явно будет интереснее, хотя он не особо вчитывался).

— А хотя, я должен был ожидать от тебя чего-то такого, — он смеется, а киллер невольно усмехается в ответ, потому что именно так воспитанный им Никчёмный Тсуна должен звучать, ступив на свое законное место. — Сообщи хотя бы нам с Дино, когда можно будет.

— Вам первыми, — отмахивается Реборн.

Реборн любит свою работу, и сейчас он хочет заняться ей, а не мыслями об ответе.

Но даже после выполненного задания они не исчезают, и это бесит все сильнее. Он сидит и думает, что никогда не откажется от костюмов, и, черт, ну не в эту сторону должны сворачивать мысли, не после рабочего дня и не под хорошее виски.

— Почему всегда, когда я прихожу к тебе, ты пьешь? — Бермуда появляется из ниоткуда, его можно ощутить только по внезапному холоду. — Это не лучший способ справляться с проблемами.

— Ты мне мамочка или кто, чтобы на десятом десятке жизни меня осуждать?

— Ты уже перевалил десятый десяток.

— Может, перестанешь вкидывать рандомные факты из моей жизни, которые заставляют чувствовать меня еще хуже?

— Я все равно тебя старше, — полные губы Бермуды изгибаются в намеке на улыбку, а глаза огроменные осматривают разлегшегося под ладонью хозяина Леона, не чувствующего угрозы от этого недочеловечка, отчеты, каллиграфически четкие, расписанные на несколько листов (единственное, что Реборн мог нормально и с удовольствием расписывать) — и заявление о прекращении работы с Семьей Вонгола и Семьей Аркобалено от руки. — Приятно видеть, что ты все же думал над моим предложением. Мне дать тебе еще времени на размышления?

Леон рокочет одобрительно на этот вопрос и жмурит рыжий глаз. Реборн цокает языком, достает из кармана брюк, словно это не стоящая никаких денег безделушка, кольцо и показывает его на ладонь. Оно светлое, бледное, выделяется на смуглой коже.

— Я не готов рядиться в то, в чем ходите вы, — хмыкает Реборн, зажимая металл в кулаке.

— Это совсем необязательно, — фон Вихтенштайн улыбается шире.

— И я не люблю холод.

— Ты будешь жить не в камерах, Реборн.

Киллер задает слишком много вопросов и выдает слишком много претензий, но Бермуда действительно отвечает и, наверное, даже готов что-то менять ради одного-единственного человека.

Возможно, он слишком зависим.

«Мне не нужна команда, мне нужен ты»*.

— Окей, понятия не имею, что еще спросить, — поднимает руки, сдаваясь, Реборн. — В твою сторону. У меня ужасно работает воображение.

— Сочту за комплимент, — Бермуда делает пару шагов вперед, оказываясь вплотную. Тянет руку, прикасаясь к черным волосам, и, не встречая сопротивления, чуть ли не трепещет. Забирает из чужой ладони кольцо, вертит между указательным и большим пальцем. — Согласишься?

— Ужасный вопрос, когда ты стоишь с кольцом.

— Прекрасный вопрос, — Реборн не выдергивает запястье из чужих пальцев. Реборн не возражает, когда на этот чертов безымянный палец левой руки соскальзывает холодный белый металл.

Мир схлопывается. Мрак окутывает звезду со всех сторон, закрывая навсегда от посяганий всяких неизвестных Небес. Солнце полыхает не желтым, а непонятным темным, голубоватым, нейтронным, квазарным, совершенно ненормальным, впервые не пугаясь темноты, а нежась в ней.

Фон Вихтенштайн не отрывая взгляда следит за тем, как темнеет чешуя на Леоне, как золотистые искры в глазах исчезают, тухнут, перестают случайно мелькать от избытка Пламени в волосах или на самых кончиках пальцев.  
Мрак торжествующе сворачивается кольцами, не собираясь отпускать от себя примерно вечность.

— Мне казалось, что сердце должно перестать биться, — выдает через минуты молчания Реборн.

Бермуда весело смеется.

— Ты слишком многое не знаешь о Виндиче, Реборн. Самое время наверстать.

***

— М-мне поздравлять? — невольно заикнувшись, спрашивает Савада, когда на очередных разборках на совете нестабильного Альянса несколько недель назад разорвавший все связи с Семьями Реборн появляется как представитель Виндиче.

— Как пожелаешь, Дечимо Вонгола, — по-акульи скалится его бывший репетитор.


End file.
